1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving apparatus which improves speed of recording onto and playing back from a predetermined disc, and to a method, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the recording and the playback of high-quality video data are becoming widespread. Such high-quality video data tends to have a large volume. Accordingly, the amount of data to be written on a predetermined disc at recording time becomes large, and thus it is necessary to write data on a disc at a high speed. It has been therefore proposed to increase the number of rotations of a disc spindle in order to increase a recording speed.